Una Segunda Oportunidad
by Layni Db
Summary: La vida habia sido cruel con ella, su vida estaba practicamente rota cuando llego a la ciudad, pero despues de un encuentro que no penso que cambiara su vida, las cosas empiezan a tomar un rumbo diferente, uno que ella jamas imagino que pasaria, y mucho menos con una persona que parecia, fria, desinteresada, y aveces hasta cruel. Lean Please! Mal Summary... MXR
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **El Club Winx no me pertenece, los Derechos de autor son de Viacom, Nickelodeon y Rainbow S.p.A, que es de Iginio Straffi, solo la trama de la historia es de mi Autoria…**

**Hola este es un fanfic que se me ocurrio espero y les agrade :D y Perdon por las faltas de ortografia, pero es que tenia un poco de prisa, pero aun asi decidi hacerlo ya que temi que la inspiracion se fuera de mi...**

* * *

**Cap. 1- La llegada a la Ciudad**

Como siempre era un caos en la ciudad, gente corriendo de aqui para alla y de aca para alla con el bullisio de la ciudad, los carros sonando la bocina de sus dueños desesperados por llegar a algun lugar, jovenes caminando hacia la universidad, personas mirando insistentemente su reloj, cual si el tiempo de su vida estuviera a punto de claudicar. Y entre toda esa locura estaba yo, parada en medio de una de las calles mas importantes de Nueva York, mirando como ese caos distraia a la gente de lo verdaderamente importante.

Después de la perdida de mi madre, entendi muchas cosas, y a pesar de mi corta edad, sabia que ni el dinero, ni la fama y mucho menos el poder me la podrian regresar. Nada habria que la regresara de la tumba, absolutamente nada.

Cuando mi mamá fallecio no me di cuenta de que en realidad mi mundo se habia derrumbado, era demasiado ingenua, y en realidad me preocupaban mas cosas estupidas y triviales que en ese tiempo no me debieron de haber importado, ahora heme aqui llena de arrepentimiento, y sin ninguna forma de poder arreglar lo que ya estaba hecho.

Llegue a la ciudad buscando una forma de liberacion, mi vida basicamente era perfecta, tenia una madre que me amaba, un padre que al parecer me adoraba, y una amiga excepcional. Ironicamente la vida da vueltas y mi madre murio, mi padre resulto un sinico caza fortunas, y mi "mejor amiga" una rotunda desilucion.

Por eso estoy aqui tratando de respirar aire fresco... (Si, lo se es literalmente, ya que la ciudad tiene mucha contaminacion). Lo unico que quiero es seguir mi vida, mi tia mas querida me aconsejo que me alejara de todo lo malo, que dejara de llorarle a mi madre, que me deslindara de el resentimiento contra mi padre, y que intentara perdonar a mi amiga, pero que para eso, antes tenia que aprender a sanarme yo despues de tanto golpe de la vida.

Y aqui estoy despues de haber comprado el primer ticket de autobus que saliera de la ciudad, ironicamente me trajo a Nueva York, pense que quizas empezaria mi vida en un lugar mas tranquilo, pero ahora aqui estoy y que mas le puedo hacer. Despues de observar como la gente pasaba sin darse cuenta de lo vanal, yo seguia alli parada como un zombie en la entrada de la terminal, hasta que alguien interrumpio mis pensamientos.

-¡Joder! ¿¡Es que acaso no se fija!?- Un joven choco conmigo, era alto de tez blanca y ojos amatistas.

-Lo-lo siento-Dije entrecortadamente, ya que me habia dado un fuerta golpe.

-No lo sienta!, la persona que seguia se ha ido, y todo gracias a usted!-Me miraba en tono de desaprobacion

-Ya le dije que lo siento!-Le repeti energicamente

-Como sea...-Me miro de forma seria y desinterasada y se alejo tratando de alcanzar a la persona que seguia.

¿Pero que es lo que la pasa a la gente de la ciudad? Deberian tomarse un respiro de vez en cuando. Tome nuevamente mis malestas y me diriji a la direccion que me habia dado mi tia, me dijo que me habia conseguido un lugar en unos departamentos de una de sus amigas.

Al llegar al lugar pude mirar que era un lugar lujoso, yo no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de lujos, nunca me falto nada, pero tanto lujo deslumbraba. El edificio al que llegue era casi un rascacielos, tenia una estructura hermosa, parecia que el edificio estaba hecho solo de cristal, en su entrada tenia un letrero que decia Luxury, el nombre decia todo por si solo, pero por que rayos mi tia me consiguio un lugar aqui, si bien mi iba y conseguia un trabajo en la semana, tendria que usar todo mi dinero para pagar el alquiler.

Me baje del taxi que habia conseguido y me diriji a la entrada del Luxury, el portero amablemente me dio los buenos dias, me pregunto a quien visitaba, "claro se veia que no vivia alli"...

-Amm, Busco a la Señora Rose Brooks.-Le conteste

-Ha claro!, La Señorita Rose, pase, y que tenga un excelente dia.-Me extendio la mano hacia el asensor al cual subi.

-Por cierto, Piso 7-Me grito el portero, yo simplemente le limite a asentir con la cabeza, puesto que ya tenia los datos en mi papel.

Cuando llegue al piso 7 este parecia enorme, comenze a buscar el apartamento numero 53, recorri el pasillo puerta por puerta hasta que lo encontre, si apartamento numero 53. Me alinie un poco la ropa y muy desidida toque la puerta, en cuanto la abrieron aparecio una señora de mediana edad, vestida formal.

-¿Si? ¿Que desea?-Me pregunto amablemente, pero sin duda examinandome minusiosamente.

-Hola, Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Musa Rosetti, busco a la Señora Rose Brooks.

-Claro, claro Musa Rosetti, pasa, pasa te estabamos esperando.- Aquella mujer abrio las puertas de par en par, entre con mis maletas, y no me la creia cuando mire el apartamento, nunca pense que habria algunos asi de grandes, no le pedia nada a una casa, tengo entendido que lo unico que he visto es el recibidor, y ni vista de algun cuarto, lo cual es asombroso, puesto que el recibidor tiene las dimensiones de mi casa entera.

-¿Julissa?-Se escuchaba la voz de una mujer, a la vez que sus pasos se dirigian presurosos desde un pasilla al final del recibidor, a lo lejos pude mirar a una mujer delgada, alta de pelo rubio, ojos color cafes, muy arreglada y muy sofisticada, llevaba un vestido largo rojo que se pegaba a todo su cuerpo, para su edad era una excelente figura.-¿Quien ha llegado?

-Señora, la Señorita Musa, acaba de arrivar.

La mujer me buscaba con la mirada, hasta que lograba posarla sobre mi -Señorita Musa, la estabamos esperando, ha llegado justo a tiempo para comer-Me extendia una de sus manos, con una perfecta manicura.

-Señora Rose, es un placer.

-No querida, para nada el placer es todo mio, eres sobrina de mi gran amiga Gloria, como podria dejarte por alli a la deriva- Me decia con una gran sonrisa en su rostro-Pero pasa, pasa no te quedes alli, llevate sus malestas Julissa al cuarto de Huespedes, Musa ven conmigo por favor, sentemonos mientras esperamos a mi hijo.

-Muchas gracias- Nos sentabamos y yo queria hablar ya de como serian las cosas por aqui, mi tia no me quizo adelantar nada, asi que necesito saber.

-Disculpe que valla tan rapido al grano, pero mi tia no me dijo nada de como seria mi vida aqui, yo entendi que usted me conseguiria un apartamento aqui, pero para mi supongo que seria muy caro el alquiler.

La mujer me miraba un tanto extrañada- Ya veo tu tia no te dijo, te quedaras en mi casa querida, yo no tengo ningun incoveniente, casi nunca estoy aqui, solo esta Jullisa, y veras la casa es muy grande solo para dos personas.

-¿Dos? Pero... Me acaba de decir que esperariamos a su hijo para comer...-Le decia mientras miraba mis manos un tanto apenada, ya que no me parecia correcto vivir alli, asi sin mas.

-Ha si mi hijo, mi hijo ya no vive aqui querida, el tiene su apartamento y su vida, solo viene a comer los miercoles, es por asi decirlo nuestra cena en familia...-

-Oh ya veo, la verdad es que a mi parecer, no me gustaria vivir asi nadamas aqui, quisiera ayudar con algunas cosas.

-Mira querida, por querer hacer algo en la casa, no te preocupes esta Jullisa, y por el dinero, no es necesario, acoplate, busca empleo, ahorra, y si es posible ahorra para invertir en lo quieras hacer para vivir.

-Pero eso me llevara muchos años-Le replicaba

-No cuando solo ahorras tu dinero.

-Señora no permitire que usted me compre todo.

-Hija, el dinero no me hace falta, y estaria encantada de ayudarte, hace algunos años perdi a una hija de tu edad en un accidente, asi que espero y comprendas mis motivos.

"Valla", Pense, estoy agradecida de lo que la señora me ha dicho, pero a la vez me da miedo que quiera sustituir a su hija conmigo, en fin creo que la vida por fin empieza a pintar bien para mi, y hablando de pintar, quizas me pueda dedicar a mis dos grandes pasiones, la pintura y la musica.

De repente se escucho que abrian la puerta, las dos nos sobre exaltamos y dirigimos nuestas miradas a la puerta, mire a un joven de traje que entro, pero no lo pude reconocer ya que estaba de espaldas, decidi que era conveniente pararme para recibirlo, ya que tendria que ser cortes. En cuanto me pare y alze la mirada y vi a aquel joven, me lleve la sorpresa de mi vida, era el joven con el que habia chocado en la estacion...

* * *

Hola... Pues hasta aqui llego el capitulo de hoy... espero y les este gustando la historia se que es corto, pero espero y les guste :D

Espero sus hermosos reviews... y opinen sinceramente...

:D


	2. Cap 2 ¿Bipolar?

**Disclaimer:** **El Club Winx no me pertenece, los Derechos de autor son de Viacom, Nickelodeon y Rainbow S.p.A, que es de Iginio Straffi, solo la trama de la historia es de mi Autoria…**

**Hola! Muchas Gracias a los que se pasaron a leer mi historia de verdad que no lo podia creer cuando vi cuantas visitas tenias de verdad muchas Gracias, aunque sean lectores anonimos me da mucho gusto que le den una oportunidad a esta historia, igual muchas Gracias a mi amiga Esme que se paso y que le gusto mucho el fic espero no defraudarte ;) y tambien muchas gracias a la otra chica que firmo... De verdad se los agradesco..**

**Espero sus reviews de este... y Despues de tanto agradecimiento "Como si me hubiera ganado el Oscar" jaja xD... Les dejo la historia espero y la disfruten**

**Pd... Por cierto ANGELICA ALFEA si lees este fic en este voy a incluirte como me lo pediste en el Fic de Musa y le Misterioso Templo del Tiempo, es que en aquel fic ya tengo a todos mis personajes, pero en este seguiran saliendo nuevo asi que aqui te pondre, vale?...**

* * *

**Cap.2 ¿Bipolar?**

Cuando alce la mirada, pude notar que aquel chico era con el que habia chocado conmigo en la terminal, al parecer ahora se veia mas fresco, en la terminal pude notar que se veia cansado, como si llevara muchos dias sin dormir o como si estuviera preocupado por alguna llevaba un traje diferente con el cual se veia muy bien, era de color rojo satinado, llevaba una corbata a juego, y una camisa blanca. Alli estaba yo viendolo, caminaba de una forma que parecia demasiado seguro y varonil, se veia muy guapo...

En cuanto me vio no mostro expresion alguna, siguio caminando hasta la Señora Rose la saludo con la mano y le dio un breve beso en la mejilla, despues se quedo parado junto a mi esperando a que su madre me presentara supungo.

-Hijo, me alegra que llegues-La señora Rose lo miraba con una sonirsa que demostraba que estaba muy orgullosa de su hijo al tiempo que le ponia la mano en su brazo.

-Lo se madre, solo venia a decirte que no podre comer contigo hoy-Este solo miraba a su madre como si yo nisiquiera existiera.

-Oh Riven!, No seas descortes hijo, ¿No vez que tenemos visitas?-Riven hizo una mueca de fastidio, luego se dirigio hacia a mi y me saludo.

-Disculpa que no te halla saludado, supuse que eras una de las tantas amigas de mi madre-Hasta ese momento fue cuando realmente me vio, al mirarme solo fruncio el seño.

-Eres...-Y se quedo pensando,me señalo con el dedo indice y se me quedo mirando con esa simple exprecion, el ceño fruncido

-¿Acaso ya se conocian Querido?-El volteo a mirar a su madre rapidamente, el se limito a contestarle a que no, como si le estuviera ocultando algo, puesto que nisiquiera me dio tiempo de responderle.

"Mi nombre es Riven Zimmerman", me decia al momento que me extendia la mano, aunque aun seguia serio y sin mostrar exprecion aparente.

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Musa, Musa Rosseti-Al igual que el extendi mi mano y la extreche contra la de el, aunque rapidamente el rompio el saludo, senti una extreña sensacion al sentir su mano.

-¿Ahora ya podemos hablar?-Le preguntaba de nuevo a su madre de manera insistente, como si quisiera irse lo mas pronto posible.

-Si, claro hijo, parece que tienes algo de prisa

-Sabes que yo siempre tengo prisa Madre...-Decia entre dientes

-Bueno, bueno entonces hablemos-Le decia, el se volteaba a mirarme nuevamente, al igual que miraba a su madre.

-En privado...-Decia nuevamente mirandome

-Ha claro, en un momento regreso Querida-La señora Rose me miraba de nuevo y desaparecia con su hijo por el pasillo

Alli estaba yo sentada, esperando, pero viendo que tardarian un rato mas, tome mi bolso y saque un libro de Paulo Coehlo, me encantana leer ese libro, la verdad es que no era muy fan de leer libros, mi madre me regalo algunos, el diario de Ana Frank, Mujercitas, eran lecturas faciles, pero cuando tienes entre 9 y 10 años no te interesan mucho aunque logre concluirlos, despues conoci a HarrY Potter, y me enganche, no pude dejar de leer esos libros, pero despues de eso no hubo mas, hasta ahora, recuerdo como llego a mis manos este libro, en la Universidad en donde estaba en Connecticut antes de dejarla, mi maestra de Desarrollo Humano, nos llevo un par de libros para que leyeramos en grupo, yo me enganche con este de Coehlo, pues habla de dos grandes amigos que a final de cuentas descubren que estan enamorados, el libro me recordaba a un querido amigo que tuve en la preparatoria su nombre es Jason, la verdad es que siempre lo quize como un amigo, pero tambien sabia que el tenia sentimientos por mi, al leer ese libro lo recorde y comenze a crear en mi imaginacion sentimientos que en realidad no existian y logre lastimarlo gravemente.

La verdad es que no se por que me enamoro siempre de tipos que no valen la pena, el unico novio que he tenido, la verdad nunca lo quize, lo acepte por que este me pidio ser su novia, en una situacion que no tenia que ser pues yo estaba vulnerable, pues tres dias despues de que el se me propuso mi madre fallecio.  
Despues de eso rompiamos y regresabamos, hasta que a finales del semestre me dijo que el se iria a otra ciudad, cuando me dijo eso la verdad me senti mal, pues al final de la relacion le comenze a agarrar cariño, tal vez fue la costumbre, en realidad no se, pero al final de cuentas se fue y termino todo. Y despues de eso, no he tenido ninguna relacion amorosa, ya han pasado casi cuatro años, la verdad es que si anhelo una, pero cuando un chico me ofrece su amor, salgo corriendo en direccion opuesta horrorizada aunque este me guste y no se por que.

Aun estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos cuando escuche pasos que venian de regreso."Si madre ya te dije que prometo sin falta venir la semana que entra", Se escuchaba la voz de aquel joven."Eso espero", contestaba su madre.

Yo fingía estar sumergida en mi lectura, cuando el salio por fin del pasillo, se me quedo mirando con las manos en sus bolsillos, y ladeo un poco su cabeza para mirar la portada del libro...  
-Coehlo he?-Me preguntaba- Tienes gustos muy Hippies.-Me miraba con una sonrisa burlona, como si leer a Coehlo fuera demasiado estupido, aunque era la primera vez que lo veia sonreir y se miraba muy bien... Oh!Deja de pensar estupideces Rosetti!

Yo bajaba la portaba del libro y levantaba la cabeza aunque cerrando los ojos y diciendo mi argumento de defensa como si yo fuera toda una sabionda, "No es Hippie", le replique, "Ademas es el unico libro de Coehlo que me ha gustado, intente leer Veronika decide morir y me aburrio terriblemente".

Me saco de mi "sabiondesa" el sonido de la puerta, abri los ojos para mirar, Pero... ¿Que?, pense cuando vi que la puerta se cerraba y Riven ya no estaba alli...

-¡Carajo!-Sin pensarlo salieron esas palabras de mi boca, al tiempo que daba una patada contra el piso en muestra de rabieta, me dejo alli como estupida...

-No creas que eres tu-Me decia la Sra. Rose recargada en la entrada del pasillo con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa.

Yo la volteaba a ver apenada, acabo de llegar y la Sra, ya me esta escuchando decir groserias... ¡Maldicion!

-Lo siento-Le respondia apenada.

-No te preocupes, aveces mi hijo provoca esas reacciones desesperantes, es muy arrogante y siempre quiere controlar todo y a todos, supongo que es por el exito que ha tenido en su vida, y no se merece menos, solo espero que algun dia saque su cabeza de solo los negocio y encuentre una buena chica para casarse.

-¿No tiene novia?-Mi curiosidad salia a la vista y la Señora Rose me mostraba una sonrisa.

-Y si la tiene...la verdad no se, nunca ha traido una chica a la casa, solo espero y no sea tu sabes...-Y volteaba los ojos.

-Jajajaja- Soltaba una fuerte risa al imaginarme a ese chico de manerea amanerada-No lo creo Señora- Le respondia

-Yo tambien quiero creer que no, pero ¿Acaso no se te hace raro que en toda su vida no me halla traido a alguna chica? Ademas se viste demasiado bien para ser un hombre, si comprendo que por sus negocios siempre tiene que lucir bien, pero es exageradamente meticuloso con su aspecto.

-Pues solo el tiempo lo dira Señora

-Bueno Querida pasemos a Cenar.

Justo cuando ibamos a pasar al comedor, sono mi celular era mi amigo Jason, antes de que me fuera de Connecticut me dijo que me ayudaria a conseguir trabajo en una casa discografica, cosa inteligente, asi podria ir escalando de poco a poco y quizas un dia el productor me deje mostrarle mi talento.

-¿Musa?-Escuchaba la voz agitada de Jason

-Hola Jason, ¿que sucede?-Le pregunte

-Se que vas a pensar que te he seguido como un loco psicopata a Nueva York, pero es que ya hable con mi amigo, y me dijo que necesitaba una recepcionista en la casa discrografica.

-¿Es enserio?-Preguntaba Emocionada y casi dando salititos

-Si, por eso decidi tomar el primer Tren hacia aca, hace un momento que acabo de llegar. Quiere verte ahora a las dos.

Yo voltee a mirar mi reloj, pero si eran casi las dos!, como llegaria alla! seria algo casi imposible.  
-¿En donde estas? Voy por ti.

-Jason tu estas en la estacion ¿verdad?

-Am Si, pero igual dime donde estas.

-Estoy al otro lado de la ciudad, y ya casi son las dos, dame la direccion y tomare un taxi, nos vemos en la entrada.

-Esta bien.

Jason me daba la direccion, me despedia de la Señora Rose explicandole que me tenia que ir, tome mi chaqueta y el bolso y sali corriendo como loca.  
Llegue al asensor y presione energeticamente varias veces el boton para llamarlo, en cuanto llego al piso y se abrieron las puertas vi que estaba alguien dentro, pero como iba con mi celular buscando en el GPS que tan lejos estaba la direccion no le preste mucha atencion. Pude ver que no estaba tan lejos y me alegre, comence a fantasear con la idea de que quizas algun dia por fin podria grabar un disco y cumplir mi sueño, de repente una voz detras de mi me saco de mis pensamientos

-¿Asi que ahora me ignoras?-"Que demo..." Pense, esa voz yo la conocia, volteaba y efectivamente no me habia equivocado era Riven, pero por que venia bajando de uno de los pisos de mas arriba, ¿no se supone que tenia prisa y ya se habia ido?

-¿No se supone que ya te habias ido?-*Ja! Jaque Mate "ricachon"*Pense.

El se ponia incomodo, lo podia notar, yo lo miraba con alegria, pero una alegra malevola... jajaja.

-Subi a ver a un amigo, ¿Acaso ya nisiquiera eso puedo hacer?-

-No, tu puedes hacer con tu vida lo que mas te plasca, a mi no me interesa, solo pregunte por que tiene rato que supuestamente ya te habias ido por que no podias comer con tu madre- Le dije encogiendome de hombros, pretendiendo que no me importaba

-Ha... Ahora ya me tomas el tiempo? Mira niña no te metas en lo que no te importa-Me decia entre dientes mientras me tomaba del brazo de forma algo brusca

-Oye! No me toques!, ¿Que acaso estas loco? Me lastimate...-Me quejaba safandome del brazo

-Ya te adverti niña, y se que quieres que te toque-Ahora su manera de mirarme habia cambiado, yo me le quede mirando con los ojos muy abiertos,sorprendida por que lo que me habia dicho.

-Claro que no!, solo por que te creas guapo, y poderoso, no significa que todas las mujeres caigan rendidas ante ti, me imagino que algo sucio estabas haciendo alla arriba, al no querer que tu madre se entere-Le desafiaba de nuevo

De repente sentia como me volteaba tomandome por los dos hombros para quedar justo frente de el de nuevo. Estabamos a centimentros uno del otro, claro era guapo pero...

Mi respiracion se comenzo a agitar y no exactamente por que lo tuviera tan cerca, si no por que me estaba calentando los animos el Richachon...

-Sueltame! Ya te dije que no quiero que me toques, que acaso no entiendes? Te cuesta trabajo procesar las cosas?-Lo miraba molesta

-Te dije que no te metieras en las cosas que no te importan chiquilla, asi que no hagas suposiciones estupidas para despues irselas a contar corriendo a mi madre, ella sabe que arriba vive mi amigo, despues de todo me crie en este edifico asi que deja de molestarme y decir incoherencias. Y se que te podria tener cuando yo quisiera asi que deja de hacerte la Mustia.- Por fin me soltaba y de nuevo me quedaba como estupida mirandolo tenia ya los puños muy apretados y estaba demasiado enojada, Mustia fue la palabra que hizo que mi mano cobrara vida por si sola y llegara hasta la mejilla de ese tipejo, pues que se creia!

Cuando cai en cuenta de lo que habia hecho lo mire aun mas asustada, el tambien me miraba con mucha rabia en los ojos, pero justo cuando iba a decir algo, el asensor por fin llego al primer piso, y sali corriendo como loca, pero para mi desgracia todos los taxis que pasaban iban llenos, "Demonios"-vociferaba...

-¿No pasa ningun taxi que te rescate?-Riven ya habia saldido del edificio y me miraba aun con la mano en la mejilla.

-No me fastidies mas quieres?, tengo una entrevista importante, ademas voy a ver a mi novio, y no quiero llegar de mal humor-Si!, esperen... Dije novio... Carajo!, que mala costumbre tengo de decir las cosas sin pensar.

-Ha... asi que tu novio he?, Te llevo a donde vallas-Me miraba con una sonrisa ahora en su cara.

-No, gracias no creo que tarde mucho en pasar un taxi-Miraba molesta hacia la calle, pues todos los malditos taxis pasaban llenos!

-Es hora pico, y yo tengo un carro, vamos sube-Me decia mas bien en tono de orden, pero que acaso este chico no tiene modales, no soy su empleada para que me de ordenes!

-Ya te dije que no...-

-Sube...- Me insistia

-No, Por los cielos!, eres muy insistente!

-Y tu muy terca, entiende sube, no vas a encontrar taxi-Miraba de reojo mi reloj y eran las dos menos cuarto, la suerte iba en contra mia por que si no me subia a ese estupido carro jamas llegaria.

-Solo por que no voy a llegar si me quedo aqui, no creas que por que quiera estar cerca de ti.-Lo miraba mientras el me abria la puerta de su carro para subir, era hermoso nunca me habia subido a un carro asi a desir verdad nunca me habia gustado los carros pero me podria acostumbrar a este.

-Si, si lo que digas, ¿a donde vas?

-A la Disquera Style Music.

Riven me miraba antes de arrancar el carro, se habia dado cuenta que estaba embobada viendolo.

-¿Te gusta?

-¿Ahora eres educado?

-Mira, se que tengo problemas de humor, pero solo intento ser amable contigo, cosa que tu no te quieres dejar.

-¿Y como prentendes que crea que quieres ser amable conmigo despues de que casi me acosaste sexualmente en ese asensor y me dijiste que erea una Mustia?

-Ja... -Soltaba una pequeña sonrisa y me miraba por un segundo, yo sabia que estaba divertido.-Lo siento, se que aveces tambien tiendo a sentirme el guapo galan del momento, pero es que casi todas las mujeres siempre se me quedan mirando y cuchicheando cosas acerca de mi, siempre me doy cuenta, asi que supuse...

-Pues supusiste mal, a mi no me interesa la apariencia-Le decia cruzando los brazos

-Hay por favor! ahora me vas a decir que eres de esas que ven corazones por todos lados y que nunca hacen nada sin estar 100% enamoradas...  
Yo me sonrojaba demasiado, la verdad es que nunca habia tenido relaciones, a pesar de los tiempos en que viviamos nunca me llamo la atencion, solo una vez quize intentarlo como mi ex, pero creo que era gay... jaja por que nunca entendio mis insinuaciones, idiota!..

-Yo simplemente quize decir que la apariencia no lo es todo, si acepto que eres guapo, pero quizas tu forma de ser te haga ver feo.-Me miraba nuevamente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-¿Asi que aceptas que te gusto? ¿Que pensara de eso tu noviesillo, he?- ¿Novio? Oh rayos! Lo habia olvidado, entonces el me llevaba solo para ver a mi novio, que desgraciado es!, y ahora que haria?, no quiero lastimar mas a Jason... Pero tampoco quiere que este idiota se quede pensando que le menti.

-Yo nunca dije que me gustaras, dije que aceptaba que eras guapo, pero tu forma de ser arrogante y prepotente, son un fastidio-Lo miraba molesta

-Pues a decir verdad, una amiga me dijo que eso era lo que a ustedes les llamaba la atencion y no mi apariencia.

-Pues tu amiga vive en el siglo medieval para que le paresca atractivo un tipo machista.

-Ja!...-Soltaba otra risa al parecer la estaba haciendo de un buen payaso hoy...-¿Ahora soy machista?

-Pues te comportas como tal, no se me va a olvidar que me lastimsate en el asensor, eres agresivo.

-No soy Machista, tengo problemas de ira, ya te dije.

-Pues deberias de ver a un psiquiatra por que estas muy mal

-Ya veo uno- Me decia entre dientes

Yo lo miraba sorprendida de nuevo, pero inmediatamente pense que estaba bromeando, asi que decidi bromear tambien.

-Enserio estas tan mal?

Me miraba con el ceño fruncido e inmediatamente volteaba a ver hacia el parabrisas.-¿Piensas que estoy bromeando? Si, enserio estoy tan mal como para necesitar un psiquiatra, gracias por recordarmelo.

Lo miraba de nuevo mortificada por mi falta de tacto-Lo... lo siento-

-No, no te preocupes, tu no sabes como soy, y obviamente no sabes cuando bromeo y cuando no, ya llegamos te puedes bajar.-Me decia abriendome la puerta sin dedicarme siquiera una ultima mirada... Pero que me importa!

-Oye.. En serio lo siento, como dices tu no te conosco, asi que de verdad disculpame por ser tan bocona...

-Como ya te dije, no conoces nada de mi asi que no te preocupes, ahora por favor quiero que bajes de mi carro.

Mirandolo por su forma tan irracional de ser baje molesta del auto, pero aun me le quede mirando pues era un convertible. De repente volteaba a mirarme de nuevo... Oh si! Esos hermosos ojos amatistas.. Rosetti... deja de pensar en el es un idiota entiendelo! Mi subconsciente me regañaba..-

-Ese es tu novio?-Me preguntaba mirando a un chico parado afuera de la disquera, Era alto, un poco robusto, de cabello castaño y unos hermosos ojos Miel, si en definitiva era Jason...

-Ha... Si! el es-Lo miraba con enorme sonrisa, solo espero que no se vea tan falsa, el me miraba con una ceja alzada al ver mi reaccion. Demonios! creo que se dio cuenta,

-Bien, informale a tu novio que voy a pasar por ti despues de que salgas del trabajo, vamos a cenar-

-No gracias, No ceno con los hijos de mi madre adoptiva-Le deci con un tono ironico

-Dije vamos a cenar y punto, no voy a aceptar un no si quieres trae a tu novio-El muy sinico de nuevo tenia una sonrisa en su rostro pues sabia que no era mi novio, maldito sea! que frustracion!

-Ya me voy, luego nos vemos y te dije que no, si es necesario me ire antes, es mas nisiquiera sabes si me daran el trabajo o no.

-Te lo daran creeme, asi que hasta la noche, Señorita-Cerraba la puerta de su coche y alli me quedaba para viendo como desaparecia su carro, de repente Jason se me acercaba, y me saludaba.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aqui llego el capitulo de hoy espero y les este gustando, cuidense y hasta el proximo Cap. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** **El Club Winx no me pertenece, los Derechos de autor son de Viacom, Nickelodeon y Rainbow S.p.A, que es de Iginio Straffi, solo la trama de la historia es de mi Autoria…**

**Hola! He regresado! Y ustedes diran... si, si promesas, promesas, pero es que no habia querido subir cualquier cosa, para mi esta historia es importante, asi que aunque quizas valla lento, quiero que sea a paso firme, y hasta apenas hace unos se me comenzo a ocurrir el curso que llevaria esta historia, asi que no se me desesperen ok?**

**Muchas Gracias de antemano a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer esta historia, y Gracias igualmente por sus Reviews...**

**Dicho esto... LES DESEO QUE PASEN UN EXCELENTE AÑO NUEVO EN COMPAÑIA DE SUS SERES QUERIDOS, Y QUE TENGAN UN MUY BUEN INICIO DE AÑO 2014 QUE TODAS SUS METAS SE PUEDAN CUMPLIR!**

**CUIDENSE Y HASTA EL PROX CAP ;)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Cap 3. Fortissimo**

_Alli seguia yo mirando a aquel tipo tan arrogante, que basicamente me queria obligar a salir con el, ¿Pero que demonios le pasa!? Yo no soy su juguete, ni ninguna de las tipas que cae rendidas ante el como esta acostumbrado._

-Hola! Musa!-Escuchaba una voz acercandose a mi_  
_

-Hey! Jason!

-Vamos nos esperando.

Entrabamos a la disquera era enorme, con gente yendo de aqui para alla, era impresionante. Entre toda la gente pude notar a un chico de cabello rubio y unos hermosos ojos azules que se acercaba a nosotros.

-Jason! Que bueno que llegas Hermano!-El chico rubio le extendia una mano a Jason

-Sheik! ¿Cuanto tiempo sin vernos?-Le sonreia mi amigo, al parecer se llevaban muy bien

-Mira... Ella es Musa la chica de la que te hable-El chico posaba su mirada sobre mi y me sonreia

-Si! Claro! El puesto de secretaria... Esto... Me temo que alguien ya habia contratado antes a la chica que esta ahora, disculpenme los incovenientes...-

_Que mal! Pense que al fin podria estar cerca de la musica, pero no si no consegui este trabajo acabare vendiendo hamburguesas seguramente!_

-Tranquila, no me mires asi, aun no termine de decirles, no te quedaras de mi secretaria, pero creo que tengo algo que te gustara mas, segun se, eres fanatica de la musica ¿no?

-Si-Le respondia un tanto cabizbaja

-Ya te cambiara la cara cuando estemos alla.

-¿Alla? ¿Alla donde?-Preguntaba Jason

-Ya lo veras amigo, ahora dedicate a ir por mi auto, esperenme alla afuera, en un momento voy.

Jason y yo nos dirigimos al estacionamiento, cuando Jason quito la alarma del carro supimos cual era. Nos subimos en el, desde que habia llegado a Nueva York eran lujos y mas lujos, de andar en simples carros en mi ciudad, ahora estaba montada en un Mercedez Benz.

Salimos del aparcamiento y Sheik nos esperaba en la calle ya, abrio la puerta del copiloto y se subio con nosotros.

-Vamos a ver a mis pequeños-Le decia a Jason mirandole guiñandole un ojo

-¿A tus pequeños?...-Jason se le quedaba mirando con cara de que ca...

-Si, si tu sabes a donde...-Jason seguia con la misma cara..

-A la numero 8...

Jason por fin quitaba su cara de desconcierto y soltaba una fuera carcajada.

-Por alli hubieras empezado, ¿Le daras trabajo en la numero 8?

-Te dije que tenia algo mejor para ella.

Los dos me miraban de reojo por el restrovisor, yo solo trataba de hacerme pequeña en aquel auto, no se por que me intimidaban, Jason por serapado nunca lo hace, de hecho es al contrario yo lo intimido, pero ahora ellos dos juntos me causaban querer salir corriendo de alli, veia como se hacian complices de algo, y era muy extraño, aunque a decir verdad divertido.

Llegabamos a la susodicha numero 8, supongo que le dijo eso por que asi se llama la calle. Nos bajamos del coche, yo no dije ni una sola palabra, mientras ellos iban riendo y hablando de cosas triviales, pero nada que me diera pista de donde iba a trabajar.

-Bien Musa, llegamos-Sheik me miraba y extendia sus brazos

Yo lo miraba desconcertada y el me sonreia-Llegamos a... ¿Donde?

-La numero 8-Jason me daba una palmada en la espalda para que caminara.

Yo estaba mirando hacia el otro lado de la acera donde habia un imponente edificio, era casi un rascacielos, pero la direccion hacia la que se dirigia mi amigo era la contraria, el caminaba en la misma acera donde nos habiamos bajado. Pero... Alli solo habia un gran edificio, muy impresionante en realidad, pero parecia mas, para que una... esperen...

-¿Eres Dueño de la Orquesta Numero 8?-Corria hacia el chico de ojos azules y muy asombrada lo miraba y le preguntaba

El y Jason soltaban una fuerte risa al unisono.

-¿Enserio no te habias dado cuenta?-El me preguntaba aun divertido

-No... es... que esto es... wow.

-Mirala... Pobresilla, la chica que nunca deja de hablar se quedo sin palabras-Reia, divertido Jason

-Callate!-Lo fulminaba con una mirada

-¿Que? Solo decia, ademas sabes que es la verdad.

Entrabamos en aquel hermoso edificio todo era lujo, era lo mas precioso que podia haber visto antes, caminamos por varios pasillos con puertas cerradas, en los cuales se escuchaban, pianos, violas, violines, clarinetes, flautas, trombones, cimbalos, en fin, un sin fin de instrumentos, yo solo parecia una pequeña niña dando saltitos de aqui para alla, viendo por las pequeñas ventanas de cada cuarto, que era lo que tocaban e impresionandome por sus maravillosas tecnicas, pero al parecer Sheik me habia guardado lo mejor para el final. Nos parabamos en una puerta de roble con unos hermosos grabados de una orquesta.

En cuanto se abrio la puerta quede boquiabierta por el sonido, era tan penetrante, tan exquisito, y mas por que justo habiamos entrado por la puerta de acceso para los de la Filarmónica. Nunca me habia sentido tan viva en mi vida, Jason y Sheik solo me miraban como daba de vueltas con los brazos extendidos al entrar el escenario, claro sin llegar a donde estaba la Filarmónica, se encontraban tocando la Sinfonia No. 1 de Brahms, primer movimiento.

Como podria olvidarme de aquella Sinfonia, solia escucharla todas las noches mientras vivi con mi abuelo, puesto que el era un amante de la musica, alli fue donde aprendi a tocar el piano... "Fortissimo" Como decia el...}

Amaba este lugar, me quedaria a vivir en el, si pudiera, pero desgraciadamente no era eso posible.

-Aqui trabajaras-Me miraba sonriendo Sheik.

-¿Y aqui en que puedo trabajar?, Es cierto se tocar algunos instrumentos, pero no para estar al nivel de alguna orquesta-Le respondia soprendida a Sheik

-No, en la orquestas por el momento no, pero si ayudaras de asistente, ¿Sabes que hay registros de todo lo que se ha tocado aqui no?, Registro de cada directos y de cada integrante.

-Si lo se-Le respondia entusiasmada

-Ademas de un tiempo para aca decidimos grabar cada ensayo que se haga, asi que tu te encargaras de esas dos areas, por la paga no te preocupes, sabes que es dicho que los musicos no ganan bien, pero aqui Señorita, aqui se cambian las cosas, esta institucion esta hecha para que ustedes ganen lo que de verdad un musico se merece, y no andar mendingando en ningun otro trabajo, si no dedicarse a lo que realmente le apaciona.

Pero ese hombre si que tenia pasion por la musica, casi me derrito con las palabras que ha dicho!...Pero es solo la emocion, y el amor que siento por la musica. Desde hace tiempo atras sabia que tenia amor por la musica, amo cantar, pero el haberme traido aqui, ha cambiado mi perspectiva, me ha hecho recordar que tengo un piano viejo empolvandose en mi natal connecticut, el piano que era de mi abuelo, y me regreso las ganas de volver a tocarlo. Es algo que no se puede explicar, quizas la gente lo pueda notar enfermizo, pero es la realidad el amor a tu profesión es tal como el amor hacia otra persona, y en estos momentos solo quiero amar la musica, la musica en todo su esplendor, quiero tocar piano, violin, en fin, todos los instrumentos!

-¿Entonces?-Me preguntaba al ver que no respondia.-¿Aceptas?

_Demonios! Era casi como si me estuviera proponiendo matrimonio la Musica!._

_-_Claro que acepto! Estaría loca si no!

* * *

Despues de que culminara el conicerto de la Filarmonica, Jason y yo saliamos de aquel hermoso lugar, no me queria ir, pero desgraciadamente Sheik tenia que hacer otras cosas, y la Filarmonica habia culminado su ensayo, asi que mañana regresaría emocionada de la vida!

-¿Quieres ir a festejar?-Me preguntaba Jason al ver lo emocinada que estaba

-Por supuesto que quiero ir a festejar! Pero quiero ir a sacar toda esta emocion que traego dentro!-Le decia mientras tomaba sus manos y daba de vueltas.

-En verdad no te habia visto asi desde...-Jason se quedaba callado y agachaba la cabeza, sabia que ese tema no me gustaba hablarlo

-Lo se, ni yo tampoco me habia sentido asi, hasta ganas de llorar me dieron pero de felicidad, ese sonido es el mas precioso que oi en mi vida-

-Sabia que te gustaria-Me sonreia

-¿Como? ¿Desde el principio tu sabias de esto?

-Todo era un buen acto, ¿No?-Me miraba con complicidad, yo simplemente sonreia apenada

-Pero bueno... dejemosno de hablar, ¿A donde quieres ir?

-No se, ¿A bailar? ¿Te parece?-Jason me miraba desconcertado el sabia que no me gustaba bailar

-Si... Pero vamos a bailar salsa!

-¿Salsa?-Me miraba aun mas desconcertado-¿Y de cuando aca tu bailas salsa?

-Para que veas... Cada quien tiene sus secretitos-Le contestaba pareciendo un poco coqueta.

La verdad no sabia por que seguia comportandome de esa manera con Jason, yo bien sabia de sus sentimientos hacia mi, y tambien sabia que aun no habian pasado, sabia que el seguia enamorado de mi, y aun asi a mi me gustaba torturarlo dandole falsas iluciones, pero ¿Que clase de persona hace eso?...

El solo se limitaba a sonreir, pero era una sonrisa amarga, puesto que el sabia como era yo.

-Si quieres bailar salsa, vamos al rumbera-

-¿Al rumbera? No! Dije Salsa!...-

-¿Y entonces que? ¿Te vas a guiar por el nombre? ¿Enserio? Digo, por que si quieres entonces te llevo a la Salsera...-

Los dos soltabamos una fuerte risa, yo solo lo tomaba por el brazo de su chaqueta negra y comenzabamos a caminar por la acera. La noche era joven...

* * *

Jason me llevo cerca de las dos de la madrugada al apartamento, nos quedamos alli un rato sentados en el alfombrado del pasillo, eramos como dos adolescentes, la verdad ya habia tomado unas copas, y mi amigo no era feo, y yo seguia con mi estupida idea de quererlo torturar mas, o acaso seria que de verdad si sentia algo por el? Digo es lindo, pero no se... Creo que no es mi...

De repente el calor de unos labios me sacaban de mis pensamientos, Jason me habia traido contra el, y me estaba besando apasionadamente, podia sentir el amor que el me profesaba... Pero ¿Por que? Por que carajo no podia sentir lo mismo por el! Era el hombre perfecto! Bendita la mujer con la que el se quedara, pero para nuestra desgracia, esa mujer no era yo.

Yo me separaba del acalorado beso... Le sonreia nerviosa, y el sabia que ya se tenia que ir, asi que solo le dije Adios, metia la mano en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y entre al apartamento. Al parecer no habia nadie despierto asi que decidi quitarme mis zapatillas y entrar a urtadillas hasta mi habitacion, justo cuando iba pasando por uno de los cuartos, pude ver un hermoso piano, !Que emocion! Podria tocar el piano aqui tambien!... Pero eso sera mañana...

Y Mañana sera un nuevo dia...

* * *

Pues espero y les halla gustado este capitulo... Nos leemos en el proximo ;)


	4. Cap 4 ¿Director de Orquesta?

**Disclaimer:** **El Club Winx no me pertenece, los Derechos de autor son de Viacom, Nickelodeon y Rainbow S.p.A, que es de Iginio Straffi, solo la trama de la historia es de mi Autoria…**

**Hola! Espero y hallan pasado un excelente Fin de año en compañía de su familia! Y que el siguiente año sea de gran bendición para todos ustedes!**

**Espero y les guste este capitulo, me esmere mucho asi que...**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

**Cap 4. Director de Orquesta**

Al otro dia me levante, a pesar de la terrible resaca que tenia, muy temprano, pues aunque tenia un terrible aspecto cuando me mire al espejo,(Ojeras que parecia mapache, mas palida de costumbre y pelo desaliñado, en fin desastre total) Queria dar una buena impresion en mi trabajo, aun recuerdo lo que paso ayer con Jason y me siento fatal, solo a mi se me ocurren esas cosas, y es que aunque paresca extraño por alguna razon cuando siento que lo estoy perdiendo, aunque el no me lo demuestre, ya sea por que tenga una nueva novia o una pretendiente, quiero hacer que me vuelva a mi. En fin, tratare de cortarle vuelta lo mas posible que pueda, despues de todo volvio a Connecticut y no creo que regrese en unos dias mas.

Despues de dejar mis asuntos sentimentales resueltos, abri mis maletas y comenze a mirar que ropa habia traido para aca, elegi un conjunto, y me meti a la ducha, al salir me veia mucho mejor, o al menos mas fresca, nada que un poco de maquillaje pueda solucionar, decidi llevar mi cabello recogido en dos coletas, no se si seria el peinado apropiado, pero no cambiaria mi forma de ser, por nada ni por nadie.

Elegi una playera sin mangas color roja, y unos jeans a la cadera, unos converse y listo.

Me dirigia al comedor, para ver si alli estaba la Señora Rose, darle los buenos dias, disculparme por que ayer llegue muy tarde, y de paso poder desayunar un poco antes de irme. Cuando llegue alli, me sorprendi al ver que no habia nadie, solo estaba Julissa quien me pregunto si queria algo para desayunar, le respondi que si, y que me fazinaria si me pudiera dar un poco de pan y un cafe bien cargado. Unos minutos despues aparecio Julissa con mi pedido, yo rapidamente lo devore, pues tenia mucha hambre. Antes de levantarme de la mesa le pregunte a Julissa por la Señora Rose, ella me informo que la Señora habia salido a un viaje de negocios ayer por la tarde y que no regresaria en una semana o dos.

Me inquieto un poco el saber que estaria sola en aquella casa tan enorme, si, es verdad, estaria Julissa pero para ser sinceros ella me daba un poco de miedo, con esa actitud tan seria que tenia siempre, no se, si de verdad era por que era asi, o por simple profesionalismo.

Cuando me dirigia de nuevo a mi alcoba para recoger mi bolso e irme al trabajo, cruze de nuevo por aquel cuarto con un piano, me soprendio que ahora este, estuviera cubierto con una sabana, una que ha decir verdad daba a entender que el piano llevaba mucho tiempo sin ser tocado.

Me decidi por entrar y echarle un vistazo, despues de todo la Señora Rose no estaba, y si Julissa venia y me decia algo, yo le responderia que la Señora Rose me habia dado permiso de poder tocarlo.

Quite la sabana polvorienta de encima, y levante la tapa de las teclas, no quize lavantar la tapa del piano, pues este se escucharia mucho mas que si estaba cerrada. Camine alrededor de el observandolo, tocando una que otra nota por mi pasar, era tan extraño que el piano pareciese tener alli tanto tiempo sin ser ocupado, pues este estaba afinado a la perfeccion, y como todos los instrumentos, si los dejas de usar por mucho tiempo pierden su afinacion.

Despues de mirar lo hermoso que era, me decidi por fin a sentarme, estuve alli unos segundos pensando que podria tocar para relajar mis nervios por presentarme en mi trabajo aquella mañana, y recorde una de las principales piezas que me enseño mi abuelo a tocar la Sonata de Beethoven no.8 Op. 13 mejor conocida como "Pathetique".

Mis dedos comenzaron a tomar vida con aquellas teclas, a decir verdad, era una pieza muy facil, por lo cual el apodo que recibio, pero a mi me gustaba mucho, ademas tenia cierta nostalgia, que tocada en la manera correcta podia transmitir hermosos sentimientos.

Cada que mis manos comenzaban a tocar un piano, a pesar de tener años sin acercarme a uno, me sumergia profundamente en las notas, solo estabamos en aquella habitacion el piano, la musica y yo, los rayos del sol tempranero acariciaban mi cara, todo el momento era perfecto, y me transportaba de nuevo a mi infancia.

A la mitad de la melodia senti que alguien me observaba desde la puerta, pero no le tome mayor importancia pues supuse que era Julissa quien de un momento a otro me diria que estaba prohibido tocar el piano, me dedique a terminar mi pieza y despues recibir el regaño.

Cuando termine y sali de mi maravilloso mundo, recorde que Julissa estaba en la puerta, pero mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando me encontre con aquel joven de cabellos purpureos.

-Piano Sonata No.8 Segundo movimiento de Beethoven...-El estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, llevaba unos pantalones grises, una camisa de color blanca a medio abrochar dejando ver un poco de su torso, y una corbata gris aun sin anudar.

-No sabia que gustaras de la musica clasica-

-No tendria por que no-Contestaba con un cierto aire de desden-La musica clasica para quien la sabe apreciar, sabe que esta llena de sentimientos, que no son simples notas tocadas al aire, todas tiene su significado, es como una poesia, y a decir verdad, me cuesta admitirlo, pero la pieza podra ser Patetica, como su sobrenombre lo dice, pero la tocaste como jamas la habia escuchado, con desorden, ciertamente, pero a la vez fue perfecta.

Yo lo miraba muy atentamente sentaba desde el banquillo del piano, era quizas una de las pocas veces que me mostraba a un ser racional detras de tanta arrogancia y altaneria. El seguia alli en la puerta con la cabeza agachada, sin siquiera alzar la mirada para hablarme, era como si estuviera en otro lado en ese momento.

-¿Por que esa pieza-Me preguntaba al parecer con interes...pero a la vez sin esperar una respuesta aparente, o mas bien era como si estuviera hablando con otra persona.-Es una pieza tan triste-Decia casi en un susurro

-Riv..-Nisiquiera me dejo acabar de decir su nombre, se dio la vuelta y como si un fantasma hubiera sido el que hablaba conmigo me dejo alli sin mas.

Me quede alli unos segundos, no puedo decir que tratando de analizar la situacion, puesto que no habia nada que analizar, no podia enteder lo que habia sucedido hace unos momentos, simplemente me podia limitar a pensar que de verdad ese chico necesitaba un psicologo, y no era por el lado malo, si no por que su expresion aunque no me mostro sus ojos era de tremenda tristeza, a algo o a alguien le tenia que recorda aquella Sonata de piano.

Decidi que era hora de irme a mi trabajo o llegaria tarde, sin querer pensar mas en lo que habia sucedido, me dirigi a mi habitacion tome mi bolsa, no sin antes ponerme los audifonos de mi Ipod para distraerme en el camino.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

-Llegas temprano-Sheik el dueño de la orquesta no. 8 que en realidad se llama Real Note, me saludaba con su ya tipica sonrisa.

-Hola Sheik, si, me gusta ser puntual- Le respondia con una enorme sonrisa

-Bueno, vamos a Archivo, es uno de los mas grandes de Nueva York, y quizas uno de los que mas problemas esten dando ultimamente pues estamos archivando todo en una Nube, por lo tanto hay que capturar los datos de los ultimos diez años, y son muchas letras que digerir, y muchas partituras que escanear.

-No importa, se que aqui me entretendre un buen rato-

-Me gusta esa actitud, Musa-Llegabamos al archivo, era como una gran libreria, solo que en lugar de libros eran archivos, en medio de aquel lugar habia una mesa, en la cual estaba sentada una chica de cabellos castaños, estaba tan concentrada que nisiquiera noto nuestra presencia.

Sheik carraspeo un poco su voz para que aquella chica tornara su mirada hacia nosotros.

-Ha! Sheik, Hola, lo siento no los vi entrar-Se disculpaba amablamente la chica

-No hay cuidado Flora, mira ella es Musa la chica de la que te estuve hablando ayer-La chica posaba sus ojos verdes en mi y me sonreia como si fuera una vieja amiga que no miraba en años.

-Claro, Hola Musa, me alegro de que estes aqui, la verdad como veras, ahora esto parece un caos pero espero y pronto podamos acabar con todo esto.

-Ya veras que juntas no sera tanto trabajo-Le respondia con una sonrisa, la chica se limitaba a guiñarme un ojo y continuaba escaneando unas hojas que tenia en su escritorio.

-Bueno chicas yo las dejo, mas tarde vendre a verlas.

-Hasta Luego-Deciamos en Unisono

La chica y yo nos poniamos al dia una con la vida de la otra, congeniamos al instante, ella era una chica muy dulce, trabajaba alli medio tiempo asi que trato de ponerme rapidamente al dia, por las tardes estudiaba Botanica, pues le interesaba mucho la naturaleza, en especial las flores, me propuso salir uno de estos dias en una cita doble, en cuanto dijo eso me sonroje un poco y le aclare que por el momento declinaria su invitacion puesto que no habia nadie en realidad importante en mi vida, pero que si gustaba salir solo ella conmigo con gusto aceptaria, ella igual accedio.

Se llegaran las doce del dia y me indico que tenia que irse, su primera clase era a la 1:00 pm y no queria retrasarse pues tenia un examen, se despidio de mi, no sin antes pedirme que tuviera paciencia, y no me desesperara, me explico que habia un director loco y neurotico que por lo regular siempre iba con enojo a reclamar por cualquier pretexto, valla que hasta por que una mosca habia pasado delante de el durante un ensayo, lo cual en lugar de preocuparme me causo gracia, yo sabia tratar con gente neurotica, y al parecer a esta chica era demasiado docil, asi que yo me encargaria de poner a dicho tipo en su lugar.

Unas horas despues, escuche unos pasos acercarse presurosos al archivo, yo segui en mis deberes y espere a que dicha persona entrara, quizas sera ese patan que trata a mi amiga como si fuera una niña.

-Flora! ¿Acaso no entiendes? ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que las partituras de Shubert no son las mias? No puedo creer que te hallan contratado, siempre tienes errores siempre! Peor secretaria no pudieron contratar, ahora dame las partituras que me corresponden, y por favor que sean mis anotaciones no las del idiota de tu noviesito.

-¿Disculpa?-Lo miraba yo aun , sin entender lo que pasaba no sabia quien estaria mas confundido si yo, por ver lo que estaba viendo, o el por ver a quien veria cuando alzara su cara.

-Dame las...-En cuanto alzaba la miraba se quedaba congelado al verme-¿Que haces tu aqui?-Me miraba ya rabioso

-Trabajando, ¿Acaso no ves?-Le preguntaba con fastidio, otra vez era ese maldito arrogante, y no culpo a Flora por hablar asi de el, si creo que se enoje hasta por una mosca.

-Tu... Tu no deberias de estar trabajando aqui.

-¿Y quien es el que decide eso? ¿Tu?-Le recriminaba con la miraba fija en el.

-Riven, veo que por fin conoces a nuesta nueva asistente-Por detras de el entraba el siempre animoso Sheik

-¿Por que esta ella aqui?-Le preguntaba con enfando

-¿Como que por que? Necesitabamos otra asisntente en archivo, ademas Flora solo puede estar medio dia, asi que decidi traerla aqui.

-Te dije que...-Riven simplemente se quedaba callado a mitad de su oracion, no se por que no la terminaba

-¿Me dijiste?-Preguntaba Sheik esperando a que le respondiera, mostrando cierta diversion en su cara

-Nada... yo...Demonios-Riven salia de la habitacion furioso, juraria que uno pudiera hechar humo por los odios, el hubiera salido rojo y con humo en los oidos.

-Disculpalo, el asi siempre es, pero es uno de nuestros mejores directores de Orquesta.

Al decir eso Sheik yo me quede en Shock, el, ese hombre tan... tan irracional,¿director de orquesta?

-Si eres tan amable, por favor llevale al salon las partituras que habia pedido, despues hablare yo con el, pero por el momento llevale lo que pidio, es su tiempo de ensayo, y su tiempo es oro.

En cuanto termino de decirme aquello, busque en el registro en cancion estaban trabajando y rapidamente le lleve las partituras al salon. En cuanto entre escuche que estaba sonando la Orquesta, y lo pude mirar a el tambien dirigiendo, lo hacia con tanta pasion y cancion sonaba de maravilla, ahora entendia por que era uno de los mejores directores, pero... ¿Por que no me dijo nada? Digo no era de mi incumbencia, pero a mis ojos el parecia mas un ejecutivo no un director.

En el momento en el que entre detras de mi entro tambien una chica de cabellos largos castaños, tenia una mirada penetrante, era de tez blanca, alta y delgada, era muy guapa, pero se sentia que era de sangre pesada.

Riven al voltear la miro, y se bajo del estribo, camino con ella hasta detras de bambalinas, yo los segui pues tenia que entregarle las partituras.

Cuando estuve frente de ellos, pude ver como aquella chica se le restregaba practicamente a Riven, sin importarle que alli estuviera la Sinfonica esperando, el no le era indiferente pues pude mirar con metia su mano por debajo de la provocadora falda de aquella chica.

-Oh Riven, dime que nos podremos ver ahora en la noche...-Le decia con una melosa voz-Quiero que me hagas lo que me hiciste aquella noche...

-Puedo darme un tiempo-Le respondia el, sin dejar de acariciar su pierna

Nisiquiera habian notado mi presencia asi que decidi aclarme un poco la garganta, para que supieran que estaba alli.

La chica volteo y me miro con desprecio, supongo que por interrumpir aquel magico momento entre ellos.

-Ha... Eres tu-Me miraba aquel chico-Deja las partituras en el pedestal del estribo y retirate

No le respondi me di media vuelta hize lo que me pidio y sali furiosa del salon...

Pero... ¿Por que me sentia de aquella manera? Yo no tenia nada que ver con el, ademas lo detestaba, detestaba su manera de ser, era la persona mas arrogante de este planeta.

Pero despues recordaba a aquel chico triste que mire despues de tocar aquella sonata, aquel que parecia tan vulnerable y fragil. Ese chico me causaba ternura, me causaba querer protegerlo y que nadie mas le hiciera daño, tan solo si supiera que es lo que le paso...

*-*-*-*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Aquella Noche al regresar al apartamento, no podia pensar en otra cosa que no fuera a esa tipa resbalandosele enfrente, era tan... tan... frustrante!

Me dirigi a mi alcoba y puse mi bolso en la cama, me recoste pensando en todo lo que habia pasado ultimamente, despues de un rato me dormi. Me desperto el sonido de mi celular vibrando en la cama, mire la hora solo habia dormido unos diez o quince minutos, rebice mis mensajes y tenia un mensaje de Jason... Oh!, no!... Jason...

_Hola Musa, solo queria saludarte, oye no quiero que las cosas se pongan raras entre nosotros por lo que paso, si es verdad me gustas y lo sabes, pero no quiero dejar de ser tu amigo, siempre estare alli pase lo que pase, siempre me tendras alli cuando me necesites, aunque solo seamos amigos.- Jason_

Lo que necesitaba! a Jason poniendome cara de perrito faldero rogandome que por favor no me ponga rara con el, siempre pasa esto, cada vez que nos besamos o me dice algo meloso, lo mejor como dije, sera dejar de verlo unas semanas, o quien sabe unos meses, no mensajes, no llamadas, no visitias, no Jason.

Necesitaba despejarme asi que me encamine hacia el piano de la casa, volvi a mirar mi relog y eran las 8, era temprano, abri la tapa de las teclas, me sente y comenze a tocar una cancion que se hizo famosa hace tiempo... ¿Que hago yo? de Ha-ASH

_Entraste como un rayo de luz _  
_como un aire encantador _  
_liberaste con tu hechizo _  
_a mi recluso corazon _

_tu dulcura corre por mis venas _  
_crei en tu intencion _  
_no pense que fuese un engaño _  
_ni una mentira tu amor _

_Me dices que te esta llamando _  
_te vas sin un adios _  
_se muy bien que haras en sus brazos _  
_dime que hago yo_

Al llegar a la parte de que hago yo, golpeaba el piano, lagrimas corrian por mis mejillas no se por que carajos me afecta tanto esta cancion, me gusta, me gusta mucho la cancion, pero...

Alli me quede sola recostada sobre las teclas del piano llorando, no podia contenerme, no podia dejar de pensar en esa tipa, en la tipa que fue a ver a Riven... No podia dejar de pensar en como se miraban, en las cosas que se decian... No podia... No podia dejar de pensar en el...

Creo que de cierta manera mi subconsciente me estaba diciendo algo, algo que yo aun no entendia, ¿Es que acaso de verdad ese idiota tendria ese magnetismo con todas las mujeres? ¿Acaso me estaria comenzando a gustar? Hayyy! Pero lo Odio!

-Lo odio!-Gritaba golpeando la pared con unas partirturas que habia traido para practicar.

Decidi calmar mi mente y dejar de pensar en eso, asi que rapidamente comenze a tocar de nuevo la Sonata de Beethoven ya que tenia un poder relajante sobre mi, a mitad de la cancion algo me interrumpia...

-POR QUE TOCAS SIEMPRE ESA ENDOMONIADA CANCION! ES QUE ACASO NO TE SABES OTRA!-Riven mi miraba furioso en la puerta del cuarto, yo lo miraba aun desconcertada, ¿Estuvo aqui todo este tiempo?

-¿No ibas a verte con tu amiga?-Le preguntaba con enojo y desprecio

-¿Cual amiga?-Me preguntaba alzando la voz

-¿Ahora no la recuerdas? Tu amiga la del ensayo.-En cuanto escuchaba aquello su cara cambiada drasticamente.

-Ha si... no te interesa y dejar de tocar esa cancion, o te juro que tiro ese maldito piano!-Me miraba con enojo

-¿Por que la odias tanto?

-Eso a ti no te encumbe...

-¿Ha no? Entonces no voy a dejar de tocarla! A mi me gusta, y hasta que no me digas por que no la voy a dejar de tocar!

Asi que me volteaba al piano nuevamente y comenzaba a tocar la parte mas fuerte de la cancion. No podia mirar a Riven por que estaba tocando, pero su rabia emanaba hasta donde yo estaba.

-MUSA...-Su tono era de advertencia. Sentia como se acercaba rapidamente hacia mi.-Deja de tocar!-Me ordenaba, pero yo hacia caso omiso y tocaba mas Fuerte-¿Que dices? Perdon, pero es que no te escucho-Le replicaba volteando la mirada hacia el, podia mirar como me observaba con los brazos cruzados al pie del banco del piano.

-No estoy jugando niña... deja de tocar ese piano...-Me seguia mirando y yo seguia tocando retandolo con la mirada...

-¿Que? ¿Esto?-

De repente Riven no estaba mas alli parado junto al banco, estaba sentado junto a mi, pude mirar como las cosas pasaban en camara lenta, el tomo mi cara entre sus manos, no necesito voltearme para que lo mirara, pues ya lo estaba haciendo, se fue acercando poco a poco, mientras yo seguia tocando en el piano, hasta que me beso.

Oh... Esos labios, esos labios eran tan suaves, su roze era exquisito... Maldita sea! No! No me puedo enamorar de este tipo cabezota! Sus manos aun seguian en mi rostro, paso una detras de mi cuello, para cerrar nuestra proximidad, me tomo con la otra por la cintura para estar aun mas cerca. Podia oler su colonia que inundaba mis sentidos, era un olor tan especial, no me podia negar a lo que el me estaba ofreciendo, no lo podia hacer, pero a la vez queria darle una bofetada en la cara a ese infeliz! Pero sus besos se volvian mas fuertes, parecia que necesitaba mas y mas, y para mi desgracia, yo tambien lo necesitaba, necesitaba seguir sintiendo el dulce roze de sus besos, mis manos que aun estaban en el piano por la impresion poco a poco comenzaron a subir por su torso, y a sentir su camisa abierta hasta la mitad, justo como la llevaba por la mañana, como si tuvieran vida propia, comenzaron a buscar por adentro de su camisa y a tocar muy despacio, al sentir el roze de mis manos el dio un pequeño gruñido, pero no me detuvo, sus besos se intensificaron aun mas, podia sentir su lengua rozando con la mia, era una sensacion extraordinaria, con una de sus manos acariciaba mi espalda y con la otra mi cabello. Nos tuvimos que separar por la falta de aire, pero ninguno se alejo, seguimos alli los dos sentados uno cerca del otro, frente con frente escuchando nuestras respiraciones descompasadas, el se detuvo a mirarme unos segundos, esos hermosos ojos amatistas, no me podia resistir, tenian un efecto tan descontrolador en mi, me acaricio la mejilla tiernamente, y con una de sus manos desato los listones con los que habia atado mis coletas. -Asi... Asi te vez mas hermosa-Me susurraba al oido al mismo tiempo que me acariciaba el cabello-¿Por que me hiciste hacer esto? ¿Por que eres tan terca?- Yo no podia responder, todo lo pasado me habia dejado sin palabras, no podia pensar en nada exepto en el y en el millon de sensaciones que me habia hecho sentir hace unos segundos, yo solo queria que se callara y me volviera a besar.-Besame-Le suplicaba. El se me quedo mirando desconcertado, pero concedio mi peticion, me beso nuevamente, y en ese roze de sus labios, de nuevo volvi a sentir esas mariposas en mi estomago, esa sensacion de que si estuviera parada me podria derretir en el piso como manquilla.


End file.
